Brooklyn's Finest
by ExplicitLolaViolence
Summary: I suck at summaries almost as much as CM Punk sucks Homcide in my story. :- Be warned the language in this story if totally f*cked up and no I did not provide a translation for the Spanish...it's easy for you all to figure out...


**As much as I would love to obviously I do not own Phil Brooks or Nelson Erazo (his wife my have a problem with me claiming that fine piece of Boriquen booty). I just have to clarify that I do not own Biggie Smalls music or Welch's Grape...obviously if I did I wouldn't have unpaid student loans and my shoe collection would be larger. **

**Please my loves be warned that the language in this story is very inappropriate. I tried my damndest to do my best Homicide inpersonation and sometimes he says very naughty things...that I should spank him for...so just you know try not to be offended by the *n* words or any other really potty word kthanxbesos!**

* * *

_-2005-_

_Speeding around Brooklyn listening to Notorious B.I.G wasn't on Phil Brooks's Top Ten Things to Do at Midnight List. However he was doing it, trying to figure out what kind of rapper would name drop Welch's Grape, he could use a glass right now. Grape juice would really be better than listening to Nelson "Homicide" Erazo bitching about child support._

"_And then you know what she says?"_

"_No D, I don't."_

"_She goes like Nelson you can't be not paying dis…he's not jus my son."_

"_Well…"_

"_Well what…fuck she lied…cabrona…I had to go do some Murry Povich shit and get tested…and we is married kid!"_

"_You mean Maury?"_

"_Yeah Murry…Maury…fucking white people."_

"_Fucking spics…"_

_Phil felt a very stiff chop across his chest._

"_Cabron!__Tu sabes lo que dicen sobre batos como tu?"_

"_hmmm…uh something about me knowing something…fag…what?"_

"_I say you know what they say about faggots like you?"_

"_No baby I don't." Phil gently caressed D. For a second, there was an awkward silence._

"_Oh dey say…when you cross dat bridge…you go to the Village…"_

"_This makes no fucking sense D…are you calling me gay or a racist?"_

"_A gay fucking racist…tu tiene that thing…in your tongue…"_

"_Yeah me and 50 million other Americans…"_

"_You know what they say about men who have their tongue done right bato?"_

"_Yeah…and I do it all the time D…Joe, Scotty, B, Ace, Rocky Romero, Danielson, fuck Nosawa and his huge cock…papi maybe you're next…I'm good how do you think I get such good bookings."_

"_Aye you crazy motherfucker."_

_D looked over at Phil laughing. It was friendly banter like this that made their relationship work. There was a very silent bromance between the two. Maybe there was a slight attraction that neither would ever act on. Well, maybe not now._

-2009 Chicago-

Phil was used to sitting around doing nothing on his days off. Amy just left, she was always coming and going. He could hear someone yelling his name. It was a voice he knew too well, that he hadn't heard in a while. He looked at his window at a man in a winter coat and baggy jeans.

"Nelson fucking Erazo what do you want!"

"You pussy as motherfucker! What's good?"

"Nothing…what brings your gay ass to Chicago?"

"You!"

"I'm fucking honored…come up to 5F my neighbors are staring…I don't want them knowing I am cheating on Amy with a sexy brown man."

"You couldn't handle Puerto Rican dick slut."

Phil laughed and closed to window. He heard banging on his door and opened it to D. Both men smiled before hugging. Phil led the other man in and he sat down.

"So, D what brings you here really?"

"I had a little show up here and thought I'd come see my favorite bitch."

"I see…how'd you know I was home?"

"I prayed nig…I prayed…"

"Ah still talking to imaginary peeps."

"Still a joker. Naw really Phil I just wanted to come see you."

"I sometimes miss the old times…trying to all pile sleeping bags and shit into my old apartment."

"Word, those were some times kid. You remember that time at Joe's old crib…where we lost fucking Nosawa…like nigga just bounced."

"Can't forget…you almost pissed on my face."

"Lluvia dorado…don't act like you don't like getting pissed on."

"You have the wrong anatomy."

"Only cuz you can't handle my dick."

Phil looked at D. He tried to not move from his spot on the other side of the breakfast counter. He looked through the wall opening at the other man. He could see the ridiculous smile on D's face. He thought he'd try to lighten the conversation.

"You know D…if I didn't know better…the way you talk about your cock and me together…it's like you want to ride my ass."

"No fucker…I don't know how many squatters have been on that shit."

"I told you…Danielson, Joe, Nosawa, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy…what the fuck Sydal, ummm…hell…Morrison…so many WWE guys…I've moved on from you TNA fucks."

"Hmmm…that's a helluva a lot of white nig…just further proof a Boricua dick would be too much for you tight little ass."

"Dude I'm CM Punk…I can handle anything."

Phil felt a larger body pin him to his counter.

"Really? Can you?"

"D what are you doing…I'm just kidding…"

"I know…"

"So…um…you wanna back up then?"

"What's that you're wearing?"

"A shirt?"

"No cologne?"

"Oh it's just some Axe…"

"It's nice…the shirt's nice too matches your eyes."

"Seriously D…stop…"

Phil laughter was cut off by a pair of lips. His eyes widened. He tried to push the other man away but was overpowered.

"Don't fucking fight me. Just let me show you what you're missing."

"Nelson seriously stop…this isn't right okay. I have a girlfriend for one. For two I'm straight…so just you know…that whole tongue thing is a joke between us"

"The only thing between us right now is air and clothing…just live a little Phil. Try something."

"Ummm…this is weird…"

"We cool right? I mean you know…when I need someone I know that Phil Brooks is my down ass nigga now why you gonna act like this now?"

"What the fuck? You aren't just calling for a couple bucks so you can make a support payment. You aren't asking for a place to crash. Dude you are asking me to fuck around with you."

"Obviously, you are the only motherfucker I trust. I couldda asked anyone Phil…but I asked you."

Phil looked down at the floor and back up at D. He could see in his eyes there was a pleading. He looked like he really wanted this.

"Look…as weird as this is…as long as you swear to God…no swear on your mom…you will not tell anyone this happened."

"Alright…as long as you don't say how good it was to everyone. I can't let people know I got these urges."

"Wait what?"

"I don't know…like…I been feeling you for a while…there's something about you that makes niggas wanna fuck you."

"Um alright…" Phil pulled D closer. "Then fuck me."

D grabbed Phil's face and pulled it to him. He started kissing him again. Phil felt the larger man's hand on his cock. He left out a little moan when D unzipped his pants. The sounds coming from his mouth made D harder. Phil could feel the other man's erection on his leg. He smirked at him.

"What's so fucking funny?"

"Nothing…"

D watched Phil slide to his knees. He felt his tongue flit across the head of his cock. He pulled him back up and into the bedroom.

"We doing this here…that way you know…"

"Yeah…if Amy comes…yup…I get it…shut up now and let me finish what I started."

Phil went down on his knees in front of D. D watched the slightly younger man's mouth engulf his cock. He moaned as he felt Phil's tongue piercing slide up and down his shaft. He wrapped his black hair around his hands to pull him up and down faster. Phil increased his pace and could feel D getting ready to explode. Phil was stopped. He looked at D with a questioning look.

"Wait…do you have like something I can lube that ass with?"

"Yeah…the slut keeps KY in her bag…just take it out."

D dug through Amy's luggage while Phil stripped his clothing off. D turned to see the heavily tattooed man. He stood admiring him.

"Cute…bend over da bed."

"Um…have you done this before?"

"Yeah…what you think I didn't try this before? I've been doing this on the low since high school…"

"Oh…"

Phil felt D come back behind him. He took in a breath of air before feeling cold gel on his crack.

"Just loosen up a little Phil…I won't hurt you." He felt D's hands sliding down his sides. "I promise baby I won't hurt you."

"Okay…just do it."

"You sure you're cool."

Phil just nodded as he felt D enter him. He could feel him increasing his pace. He could hear D muttering something in Spanish. He was pretty sure it had something to do with how good he felt. He felt D slap him, if it did feel so amazing he would have cringed. D was the only man whose slap could bring Phil to tears. He could feel himself becoming aroused from the fucking and slapping. He grabbed his erection and started to stroke it. He felt D's hand push his own away.

"mmm…I'll do that for you papi…just keep saying my name…it sounds so amazing."

He could feel D increasing his pace in his ass and with each increase D stroked his cock harder. Phil flung his head back from the pleasure and felt D sucking on his bare skin. It was pure ecstasy when he felt himself release on the older man's hand. He smiled when he watched D lick his hand. D smiled before he released and collapsed on Phil. They separated on the bed and looked at each other.

"Wow…I don't know what we just did but damn it…that was amazing."

"I was wrong about you…you can handle me."

"I told you…"

Phil leaned over to press his lips on D, who deepened the kiss. They pulled apart when they heard someone in the house. The sped to get dressed before she figured out where they were.

"Before she comes in here…" Phil kissed D again.

"When does she leave so I can come back?"

"Soon…like in an hour…just stay." He winked.

Amy walked around the living room. She could tell someone else was there. Phil must be showing them around the apartment. She walked into the bedroom. She looked at the two men with a smile.

"Hey Nelson right?"

"Yup…yo nig thanks for the little tour, I'll stop by later after the show."

"Alright…peace."

"One." D winked at Phil before walking outside.

Phil watched Amy pack up her things when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked down at the Sidekick and read the message.

D: I'll see you late papi…keep that ass right for me. Luv you.

Punk: mmm…I must have some effect on you 

D: More than you know….

Punk: Good…I plan to keep it that way. 


End file.
